Television commercials in El Kadsre/2010s
Screenshot_from_L'Oreal.mp4.png|L'Oreal Studio Line (2010) readingwritinghotlineek2010.png|Reading Writing Hotline (2010) pascallpartypackek2010.png|Pascall Party Pack (2010) not4mecoek2010.png|Not4me.co.ek (2010) southerncrossek2010.png|Southern Cross Health Society (2010) powertoprotectek2010.png|Power to Protect (2010) methek2010.png|Meth Project (2010) Screenshot_from_Findus.mp4.png|Findus Wok (2011) Regimart TV ad 2011.png|Regimart (2011) Theorysonic commercial 2011.png|Theorysonic (2011) Screenshot_from_Life's_Little_Mysteries.mp4.png|Life's Little Mysteries (2011) Screenshot_from_Nix.mp4.png|Nix (2011) Screenshot_from_Fanta.mp4.png|Fanta (2011) 20110510_kitagawa_glico.jpg|Glico Palitte (2011) morning_rescue.jpg|Morning Rescue (2011) talesweaver2011.png|TalesWeaver (2011) La_dee_da.png|La De Da Sweet Party (2012, recorded Cartoon Network) Abcmouse.png|ABCmouse.com (2012) Independence FM TV ad 2012.png|Independence FM (2012) Screenshot_from_Cutie♥Pops.mp4.png|CutiePops (2012) Screenshot_from_Lil'_Teammates.mp4.png|Lil'Teammates (2012) Screenshot_from_Out_of_this_world.mp4.png|O.O.T.W. (2012) Bushiroad_commercial_2013.png|Bushiroad (2013) neoxgraphiteek2013.png|Neox Graphite (2013) Logger_bear_ads_2013.png|Logger Light (2013) Ikea_ad.png|Ikea (2013) Screenshot_from_DMX_Racer.mp4.png|DMX Racer (2013) Theorysonic commercial 2013.png|Theorysonic (2013) Recruitek20131.png|Recruit (2013, part 1) Recruitek20132.png|Recruit (2013, part 2) Screenshot_from_Angry_Birds_Go!_Telepods.mp4.png|Angry Birds GO! Telepods (2013) Screenshot_from_Ego_Chaser.mp4.png|Ego Chaser (2013) Screenshot_from_The_North_Face.mp4.png|The North Face (2013) Screenshot_from_Dujardin_Chips.mp4.png|Dujardin Premium Oven Fries (2013) Dreambraek2013.jpg|Bestway Dream Bra (2013) kfckrushersek2013.png|KFC Krushers (2013) Screenshot_from_Combo_Pizza.mp4.png|Combos Baked Snacks (2013) Screenshot_from_Phat_Chips.mp4.png|Phat Chips (2013) SchickEKxEvangelion2013.png|Schick (2013) aldielkadsre2014.png|Aldi (2014) Belvita.png|Belvita (2014) Big Al's.png|Big Al's (2014) saisoncardek.jpg|Saison Card (2014) realcostek2014.png|The Real Cost (2014) realcostquitline.png|The Real Cost and Quitline (2014) help me frisk.png|Frisk (2014) Nintendo3DSAlexonia14.png|Nintendo 3DS (2014), originally in Japan but also aired in El Kadsre. Screenshot_from_Zott_Monte_Crunchy.mp4.png|Zott Monte Crunchy (2014) Screenshot_from_Zott_Monte_Snack.mp4.png|Zott Monte Snack (2014) 7ELEVENEKEvangelion2015.png|7-Eleven (2015) Screenshot_from_Bionicle.mp4.png|LEGO Bionicle (2015) TStvad2015.png|Theorysonic (2015) cleakek2015.png|Clear (2015) clearek2015.png|Clear (2015) Eki2007.png|EKI (2015) pocarisweatek.png|Pocari Sweat (2015) WateringKissmintEK2015.png|Watering KissMint (2015) Chuckecheeseschucktoberek2015.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Chucktober (2015) Screenshot_from_Berocca.mp4.png|Berocca (2015) GATSBY.png|Gatsby (2015) Pepsiperfectek2015.png|Pepsi Perfect (2015, recorded Nickelodeon) CCSODA／20150523『横子1』篇（15秒）.png|Candy Crush Soda Saga (2015) coca cola ek 2016.jpg|Coca-Cola (2016) Toyota Prius El Kadsre.jpg|Toyota Prius (2016) amalee linkstart commercial ek.png|AmaLee "Link Start: A Collection of Songs from Sword Art Online" album (2016) puzzles and dragons ek.png|Puzzles & Dragons (2016) ReesesEK2016.png|Reeses (2016) giant caplico.png|Glico Giant Caplico (2016) spotify.jpg|Spotify (2016) maxresdefault.jpg|Mitsubishi EK Space Custom (2016) saddcommercialek2016.png|SADD El Kadsre (2016) Theorysonic commercial 2016.png|Theorysonic (2016) Softbankek2016.jpg|Softbank (2016) chicos.jpg|Chicos (2016) Morinaga2016.png|Morinaga (2016) (Japanese) SchickEKxAOT2016.png|Schick (2016) tictacsimpsonsek2016.jpg|The Simpsons Tic Tac (2016) drugdrivingek.png|Safety Driving Drug-Driving (2016) HICHEW2016CM.png|HI-CHEW (2016) kitkat 3packs.png|Kit Kat (2016) worldsmokefreeek2005version.png|World Smokefree Day (English) (2016; still airs today) worldsmokefree2005jp.png|World Smokefree Day (Japanese) (2016; still airs today) worldsmokefree2005es.png|World Smokefree Day (Spanish) (2016; still airs today) bullgas 2017.png|BullGas (2017) technic 2017.png|Technic (2017) pockyek2017.jpg|Pocky (2017) selfradioek2017.png|Self Radio (2017) kitkatek2017.png|Kit Kat (2017) kitkatchunkyek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky (2017) kitkatchunkymarinetteek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Duo (2017) KitKatChunkyCookiedoughVoltron2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Cookie Dough (2017) KitKatChunkyAN2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Caramel (2017) kitkatchunkydoublecaramelek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Double Caramel (2017) KitKatChunkyPBEKTsuyu2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Peanut Butter (2017) KitKatChunkyMintEKIchika2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Mint (2017) kitkatchunkywhiteek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky White (2017) KitKatChunkyHazelnutEK17.png|Kit Kat Chunky Hazelnut (2017) kitkatchunkyrobbierottenek2017.png|Kit Kat Chunky Extra Milk & Cocoa (2017) Bushiroad2017.png|Bushiroad (2017) nintendoswitchek.png|Nintendo Switch (2017) protegentek2017.png|Protgent Antivirus (2017) trivagoek2017.png|Trivago (2017) Peugeot_commercial_2017.png|Peugeot (2017) DunkinDonutsEK2017MHST Navirou.png|Dunkin Donuts (2017) pikadikek2017.png|Pikadik (2017) justicefrankieek2017.png|Justice with Frankie Pamplemousse from The ZhuZhus (2017) justicerartiyek2017.png|Justice with Rarity from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2017) justicemiraculousladybugek2017.png|Justice with Miraculous Ladybug (2017) justicelisaek2017.png|Justice with Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons (2017) justiceekfangirl2017.png|Justice with Fan Girl from Too Loud (2017) justicelolalanaek2017.png|Justice with Lola and Lana Loud from The Loud House (2017) justiceekcookie2017.png|Justice with Cookie Qt from The Loud House (2017) justiceekpuffyamiyumi2017.png|Justice with Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2017) justiceekumi2017.png|Justice with Umi Sonoda from Love Live! (2017) justiceekanais2017.png|Justice with Anais Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball (2017) justiceekmae2017.png|Justice with Mae Pugsley from The Rock Band Girls (2017) clearkek2017.png|Clear (2017) venergyek2017.png|V Energy (2017) Alexsonic 2017 CM.png|Alexsonic (2017) Lunalia EK feat Michelle 2017 CM.png|Lunalia (2017) CocaColaZeroEKOnePiece2017.png|Coca-Cola Zero Sugar (2017) cocacolaek2017.jpg|Coca-Cola (2017) KrispyKremeEKftMinaseIori2017CM.png|Krispy Kreme (2017) TwixEK2017.png|Twix (2017) Tokyo Tokyo ad 2017.png|Tokyo Tokyo (2017) Sparkek2017.png|Spark (2017) cadburyek2017.png|Cadbury's Marvellous Creations (2017) PokemonTCGEK2017.png|Pokemon Trading Card Game (2017) heatek2017.png|Heat (2017) Metroid Samus Returns EK TVCM 2017.png|Nintendo 3DS Metroid Samus Returns (2017) warehouseek2017.png|The Warehouse (2017) spotifyek2017.png|Spotify (2017) vodafoneek2017.png|Vodafone (2017) kinnieek2017.jpg|Technic Kinnie (2017) NNINTENDOSWITCHSUPERBOWL.jpg|Nintendo Switch: Super Bowl LI FFXVNissinCupNoodleEK2017.jpeg|Nissin Cup Noodles (2017) kitkatek2017orihina.png|Kit Kat (2017) Kitkat AN FFXV ft Noctis 2017.png|Kit Kat Milk & Cocoa (2017) kitkatek2017white.png|Kit Kat White (2017) DairyQueenEK2017.png|Dairy Queen (2017) benrumbleek2017.png|Ben Rumble Communications (2017) riverisland2017ek.png|River Island (2017) barabutiek2017.png|Bara Buti (2017) IHOPEK2017.png|IHOP (2017) IHOPEKJP2017.png|IHOP (2017) (Japanese) AA886906-9CBA-4594-A237-5C7843EC1EAF.png|Rosso's Furniture (2017) SNESCLASSICMINIEK2017.png|SNES Classic (2017) schweppesek2017.png|Schweppes (2017) D7903E65-2F2B-4720-B67B-A5DB21600090.png|Johnson Garden Center (2018) DC28332B-5A04-460E-B8F0-324415E97E89.png|Johnson Lumber Ace Hardware (2018) DRPEPPERxJWFKEK2018CM.png|Dr. Pepper Jussaric World: Fallen Kingdom cans (2018) Acer_TVC_2018.png|Acer (2018) KitKat_Chrome_Dino_Commerical.png|Kit Kat (2018) kitkatchunkyek2018.png|Kit Kat Chunky (2018) KITKATCHUNKYxHANAMARU18CM.png|Kit Kat Chunky New York Cheesecake (2018, v1) KITKATCHUNKYNYCHEESCAKE19.png|Kit Kat Chunky New York Cheesecake (2018, v2) kitkatchunkydoublecaramelek2018.png|Kit Kat Chunky Double Caramel (2018) kitkatchunkychocfudgesundaeek2018.png|Kit Kat Chunky Choc Fudge Sundae (2018) kitkatchunkywhiteek2018.png|Kit Kat Chunky White (2018) KITKATCHUNKYGOOEYCARAMEL18CM.png|Kit Kat Chunky Gooey Caramel (2018) KITKATCHUNKYSALTEDCARAMEL18ROCKETCM.png|Kit Kat Chunky Salted Caramel Fudge (2018) KITKATCHUNKYxNGNL18TVCM.png|Kit Kat Chunky Cookies & Creme (2018) mrrentalek2018.png|Mr Rental (2018) safetydrivingjuileek2018.png|Safety Driving Seatbelts (2018) elkadsreredcross2018.png|El Kadsre Red Cross (2018) ps4taikonotatsujinek2018.png|Taiko No Tatsujin on PlayStation 4 (2018) DUNKINUEKNAN18SBRCYAN.png|Dunkin' Donuts (2018) Theorysonic TV ad 2019 1.png|Theorysonic (2019, part 1) Theorysonic TV ad 2019 2.png|Theorysonic (2019, part 2) DQEKAN19SUMMERFOODCM.png|Dairy Queen (2019) ETVKL2019.svg|El TV Kadsre Live (2019) 4F700CBE-8F7D-4F8F-AA14-80BC8F15B3F2.png|Slipper Day (2019) clearek2019.png|Clear Communications (2019) internationalyearfamilyek2019.png|Let's Look After Families (2019) LaysSensationsEK2019SoumaFromFoodWars.png|Lay's Sensations and Technic (2019) LaysSensationsEK2019FMAB.png|Lay's Sensations and Technic (2019) LaysSensationsEK2019DrStone.png|Lay's Sensations and Technic (2019) dekaek2019.png|DEKA (2019) ekartfestival2020.png|2020 El Kadsre International Arts Festival (2019) DEVOUR2019 CSTVSIMONBELMONT.png|Nissin Devour (2019) DEVOUR2019 BHNADEKU.png|Nissin Devour (2019) DevourAN2019TVCM.png|Nissin Devour (2019) MINIOREOAN2019 TVCM.png|Glico Mini Oreo (2019) OREO FUDGE AN 2018 TVCM.png|Glico Oreo (2019) Category:El Kadsre Category:2010s Category:Television commercials